


When Can Robin Fly?

by Gemini_00



Series: Batfamily Shorts [28]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Robin: Son of Batman (Comics)
Genre: Bat Family, Big Brother Dick Grayson, Brother Feels, Damian Wayne Lives, Damian Wayne is Robin, Other, Protective Dick Grayson, Resurrection, Smol Damian Wayne, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 17:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17944034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemini_00/pseuds/Gemini_00
Summary: Damian Wayne has been alive again for nearly two weeks. Since then, Robin has yet to leave the nest.





	When Can Robin Fly?

**Author's Note:**

> it is crunch time for the Red Hood Fan Series. I'm taking some request for the searches involving Damian and/or Jason in hopes that my lovely readers will donate to their kick start!!! It's almost the deadline boys and girls. I highly recommend you guys getting some kickass bat fam fluff that they produce. So please recommend and please support them! P.S: There is suppose to be a Nightwing and Deathstroke in season 2!
> 
> Please support this wonderful Batfamily/Redhood fan series where I've gathered my inspiration for Damian Wayne and Jason Todd. Seriously they are Ismahawk level good  
> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCq-0ZJeZQ99fS8CiF6nBlgg
> 
> and please support their Kickstart by donating even a dollar and share with your friends! They need it or we won't get a season two. They have about 4k to go and only seven days left! Please!!
> 
> http://bit.ly/redhoods2
> 
> Also, I've made a Tumblr. This is going to start with snippet and such for special post about the series and edits :)
> 
> carleegem2000

Damian had been trained since the day he was one to know when others were in the room. His instincts had to be perfect, mother and grandfather would expect nothing less. His instincts had grown slightly rusty after being with Father and Grayson for so long, but his resurrection had made him a bit hypersensitive… Not that he’d been sleeping well to begin with.

 

His first thought was mother, but she hadn’t attempted to contact him since his revival. Nor had Grandfather.

 

Father had stopped in a few times, but father was far quieter than the intruder in his doorway which meant only one of two options and Pennyworth had already checked in.

 

“Grayson,” Damian called out.

 

“I didn’t meant to wake you,” Grayson frowned from the doorway. He walked forward a bit so Damian could see him from the little light shining from the window. He looked a tad stressed, overworked, and tired. His small grin was the only thing relatively  _ Grayson _ about his appearance.

 

“You look like garbage, what could you possibly be grinning about?” Damian sassed. He’d been annoyed with the family constricting him to his bedroom while the rest were okay for patrol. Pennyworth would not even allow him in the cave.

 

He doesn't understand it at all. He was dead, not a child. 

 

Still Damian would happily sit out any Killer Croc mission. The Gotham sewer smelled worse than other sewers. Grayson also had to call in Huntress to help get the beast down, or so Damian heard from the top of the batcave’s stairs before Pennyworth sent him to bed.

 

“You. You’re here. Alive,” Grayson answered, “I like seeing it. It’s good to see.”

 

“You could see me all night if you would all allow me to be Robin again,” Damian sat up and crossed his arms. Training in the yard wasn’t doing anything for him. He needed to be out there with the rest of them. He understood that they wanted to protect him, but who would protect them? 

 

Grayson is naive. Drake is unable to take care of himself. Brown is reckless. Todd finds enemies. Cassandra is most likely okay. Father can be distracted.

 

They need Robin.

 

He needs Robin.

 

“Just give us sometime,” Grayson told him, “We lost you. We lost you and you were right there. We just got you back. Back home, safe and sound.”

 

“Come here, Grayson,” Damian called, “Sit in bed with me.”

 

Grayson didn’t need to be told twice as he jumped in bed. Damian figured the man already took a shower but would need another. Damian allowed himself to be jostled around and held, it had nothing to do with his own comfort. It was for Grayson, it would help Damian serve his point if Grayson would be able to be as physical as he wanted to be.

 

Damian took his hand and placed it on his beating heart. 

 

Bum-bu-bump.

 

“I’m alive,” Damian said, “But Robin isn’t. Robin can’t fly and therefore, I’m not fully there yet. You all need to let me be again, I cannot be seated here in this manner. Any chance to be normal, I lost that when I was born.”

 

“Dames- we lost you.”

 

“I lost you guys too,” Damian argued back. Maybe he didn’t remember being dead, but he could remember how it felt. Cold. Dark. Empty, “And now that I’m back, it’s like I’ve lost everything all over again. All you guys do is patrol or work. Neither of which I’m involved in unless you all creep into my room in the middle of the night.”

 

Grayson stayed quiet, holding his Damian tight enough that it almost hurt but neither was willing to let go. Damian needed to feel alive again, he need Robin to be alive again. So did the rest of them.

 

“In the morning,” Grayson agreed,”We’ll talk to Bruce. Okay?”

 

“I suppose that is acceptable for now,” Damian nodded against the shoulder of the man. Grayson could let go now. He established Damian was alive. Damian could kick him out now, he’d gotten his foot in the door enough. Robin would fly again.

 

Neither of them moved a muscle.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I don't write nearly enough Dick and Damian stories! They're important!
> 
> it is crunch time for the Red Hood Fan Series. I'm taking some request for the searches involving Damian and/or Jason in hopes that my lovely readers will donate to their kick start!!! It's almost the deadline boys and girls. I highly recommend you guys getting some kickass bat fam fluff that they produce. So please recommend and please support them! P.S: There is suppose to be a Nightwing and Deathstroke in season 2!
> 
> Please support this wonderful Batfamily/Redhood fan series where I've gathered my inspiration for Damian Wayne and Jason Todd. Seriously they are Ismahawk level good  
> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCq-0ZJeZQ99fS8CiF6nBlgg
> 
> and please support their Kickstart by donating even a dollar and share with your friends! They need it or we won't get a season two. They have about 4k to go and only seven days left! Please!!
> 
> http://bit.ly/redhoods2
> 
> Also, I've made a Tumblr. This is going to start with snippet and such for special post about the series and edits :)
> 
> carleegem2000


End file.
